Death of a Saint
by TheCareBear
Summary: Slight AU, Johnny died and The Boss never told that she loved him. After turning Steelport into a city state, she visits his grave in Stillwater. One-shot. FemBoss x Johnny


**I own nothing, all rights belong to THQ and Volition**

**A/N...**

**So, this is a little one shot about My FemBoss and Johnny Gat. Slight AU, as she didn't kill Julius. This takes place after SR:TT**

**Try and listen to the Streets of Whiterun/Town 3 from the Skyrim soundtrack, while reading. It kinda fits the mood**

**Warning: Use of language, attempted suicide, and crying**

* * *

Roxie Sitler, the Boss of the Third Street Saints, stands over the grave of her best friend and crush, Johnny Gat. The tears from her soft baby blue eyes leak out and around her high cheek bones, intermixing with the rain. Her usually long and wavy black hair clings to her forehead and neck, completely drenched in the rain. The royal purples of her shirt and pants have turned into a darker purple of mourning in the rain. In her left hand, a bundle of roses of which are the darkest reds she could find. In her right hand is her custom built 45 Shepard with the words 1 Samuel 2:9 etched into the barrel of the gun.

Roxie sets down the roses onto the grave-site her shoulders quivering as she tries to maintain herself. "Johnny . . ." she whispers softly, her voice cracking slightly. Looking down at her gun, her control slips and the tears flow faster. "I can't do this without you. It's so damn hard. It's hard every damn day. Why did you have to go? Why?" Roxie sniffles, staring at the grave. Closing her eyes, raises the gun, putting the cool steel barrel against her temple; her breath comes out faster as she clicks the hammer back—her body shakes in a mixture of fear and anticipation.

"So, is that what you're going to do, Playa? Take the easy way out?" A voice calls out from behind Roxie. She opens her eyes, turning and pointing the gun at Julius Little. He raises his hands, his left hand open and his right holding a bundle of roses, "Easy, Playa."

"Julius! What the fuck are you doing here?!" Roxie yells at him, her voice cracking slightly.

"Paying respects, Playa," he nods his head to the bundle of roses and Roxie lowers her gun. Holstering the gun, she turns from him, facing Johnny's grave. Julius walks over, looking down at the tombstone. Kneeling, he places his bundle of roses next to Roxie's. Leaning forward he places his hand on the marble gravestone quietly muttering a prayer. Standing, he looks down at the grave, solemn.

Keeping her eyes on her roses, Roxie wipes her eyes, "What are you doing here, Julius?" She quietly mutters.

"I told ya, Playa. Paying my respects to Johnny," He lifts his gaze off of the grave and onto Roxie. "Why ya here? I thought you didn't care about anyone 'cept yourself."

Roxie turns towards him, glaring, "I care about Johnny. He's my best friend. Besides, I've changed. I've changed the Saints. We have more class; we're loved by millions…."

"It doesn't matter what mask you put on, the psychopath is still there, underneath." Julius retorts quietly.

Roxie opens her mouth to respond, but closes it, sighing. She closes her eyes, tilting her head, up, as if trying to have the rain wash away all her pain and guilt. "Maybe you should have let me die, at that street corner; would have saved me a bunch of heartache."

Julius grunts humorously, "Things certainly would have been different."

Lowering her head, Roxie opens her eyes, looking back down at the grave. "It's hard. Hard being the Boss, harder now without Johnny. I . . . I don't know what to do, Julius." Roxie turns to him, tears in her eyes.

Julius claps her on the shoulder, turning to face her. "Ya keep going Playa. Ya don't shoot yaself in the head, cuz it's hard or cuz you're tired. Ya keep going, no giving up."

Roxie chuckles humorously, "And how do I live with my mistakes? I've made so many."

Julius smiles wirily at her, "We've all made mistakes, Playa. The only thing you can to is to learn from them and make amends. Don't be dwelling on them."

Roxie nods her head, "Thanks." Turning her head, she looks back at Johnny's grave, "I love him. I still love him. Now, I can never tell him. And that's my biggest mistake." Tears leak from her eyes, as she stands there, looking at the grave.

They stand together in silence, shoulder to shoulder, their qualms forgotten. Slowly the rain stops and the clouds pull away, just as the sun begins to paint gold and purple onto the sky. Together they make their way out of the graveyard and towards royal purple Wrath. Julius offers his hand to Roxie, "Been nice seeing you, Playa."

Roxie takes his hand and pulls him into a fierce hug, "I'm sorry," she chokes, emotion heavy in her voice.

Julius wraps his arms tightly around her, his voice thick with emotion as well. "Make amends, Playa. Make Amends."

They separate, each one wiping their respective eyes. "Come with me, I need the help, Julius," Roxie asks.

Julius looks from her to the Supercar and back to her. "I remember your driving, Playa."

Roxie smiles, genuinely, and laughs, "That I have changed . . . a bit. It's easier to control while going faster."

Julius chuckles, "Yea, it's also more deadly." He scowls at her mockingly, before moving past her and over to the passenger side of the car. Opening the door, he looks at her from over the top of the car, "Well, let's get going Playa."

Roxie smiles and opens her side of the door. Giving one last glance at the graveyard a solemn smile comes to her lips. She wasn't sure if it was her eyes or the lighting, but she could just faintly see a ghostly Johnny, raising a bottle of beer in her direction. Raising her hand, she touches her fingers to her forehead, giving a small salute, before getting into the car with Julius.

Julius nods at her, shutting his door, "Ya know, ya need to learn to lock ya car, Playa."

"Shut up," Roxie rolls her eyes, closing her door and roaring the engine to life.

Julius looks at the graveyard, muttering a bible verse softly, "He will guard the feet of his saints, but the wicked will be silenced in darkness. 'It is not by strength that one prevails.'"

Roxie nods her head, "Aye that he will." Shifting the car into gear, it roars down the street heading back towards the city-state of Steelport.


End file.
